Legolas Y Tauriel Vol IV
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: Entre las sombras a través del tiempo la mayor amenaza jamás cernida sobre la familia HojaVerde atacara con una promesa de venganza, ¿Es posible que siempre será el amor la fuerza más grande? Tres mundos colisionaran y una explosión de emociones contenidas donde lo inevitable sera por-fin bienvenido.
1. Chapter 1

**L** E **G** O **L** A **S**

Y

 **T** A **U** R **I** E **L**

 **.**

 **V** O **L** U **M** E **N**

I **V**

 _By DeNilePrincess._

 _._

 _._

Su nombre era Atalhya, bella como la aurora, su cabello rubio brillante tan puro que casi bordeaba el plata, como el halo de plata que rodeaba la luna cuando esta se veía más hermosa. Sabía que su linaje era puro, se movía y se sabía una princesa, sin reino, sin corona, sentenciada a ello por su padre.

 _Soledad, la única que viene  
Cuando todos se van  
La única con la que puedo llorar  
Que no me hace ni un reproche  
Deja que me desahogue…_

Su madre, la elfo Altairë siempre la educo y crio mencionando que su suerte seria estar abandonadas y ser errantes, pues su padre, el Rey jamás cargaría con la vergüenza de una hija bastarda. Su padre, le había hablado tanto de el, todo orgullo y poder, todo ejemplo y guerrero. No había espacio en el bosque Verde para Atalhya.

 _Soledad, se que por un tiempo  
Me aleje de ti  
Y rompí la promesa para no ser infeliz  
Y ahora estoy aquí llorando  
Por haberlo amado tanto_

Por las noches cuando escuchaba los susurros de los sonidos del bosque, aquellos que eran los mas hermosos, las criaturas le contaban sobre aquel reino, de guerreros, sobre su hogar, su madre había intentado enseñarle un poco, pero estaba segura de que sería la mejor de ellos. Empuñaba la espada como nadie y su belleza era su mejor arma.

Se refugiaron en un reino de Hombres , con los hombres del este, en la misteriosa y desconocida región de Rhûn, ya hasta tenían un puñado a su servicio, vivían en estado semi salvaje y la mayoría de ellos había sufrido la influencia de las bestias de Morgoth que controlaron la región, su líder Khamûl era quien había finalmente desposado a su madre Altairë, por su deslumbrante belleza, y eso había puesto un techo sobre sus cabezas, les habían dado un poco de la nada que el controlaba. Ambas eran muy infelices.

Sin embargo, por las noches, después de mucho llorar, ella y su madre en áreas aparte, la soledad les carcomía el frio corazón. Y el deseo de venganza comenzó a crecer en ellas.

 _Ve y búscalo en donde lo encuentres  
Y arrebátalo de entre la gente  
Llévatelo de la mano y enciérrense en su cuarto  
Y súbelo, bájalo, amalo, y si el quiere despedázalo  
Y hazlo que el sienta esto que me tiene a mi aquí sin aliento  
Soledad soledad soledad  
Hazme un favor yo te lo ruego  
¡Haz que el sienta lo que siento!  
Soledad soledad soledad  
Hazme un favor yo te lo imploro  
Y que el sepa que lo adoro  
¡Soledad!_

 _._

 _._

Los brillantes ojos hazel de Tauriel se encontraron con el esplendor de la noche invitadora, los susurros de la naturaleza eran pacíficos y magníficos, Legolas le había enseñado a distinguirlos, sus pálidas manos bordearon el balcón, escuchando los murmullos del bosque, viendo los vividos colores verdes en todas las gamas, esmeraldas y terrenales, las olas brillando en el borde como con plata.

Suspiro.

Paz, por fin, habían pasado 20 años desde la última batalla.

Había quemado la carta de Fili después de mostrarla a Legolas, En ella le hablaba cortésmente de su felicidad, su reina era una Hobbit, la noticia no pudo crear más felicidad en Tauriel, una especie tan noble y maravillosa como los hobbits, enseguida recordaba a Bilbo, sus ojos siempre arrugados de felicidad, su entrega total e inagotable. Si.

La reina de Fili merecía ser Hobbit, había escuchado rumores, de la falta de mujeres en Erebor, seguramente su elección trajo conmoción en su propia corte, pero parecía que los hermanos príncipes de Erebor eran amantes de lo prohibido, sonrío para si misma, deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo a esa unión y la pronta noticia de un heredero.

Niveles abajo, canturreos de elfos guerreros inundaban la sala comunitaria, Thranduil, Legolas, Mithel y Lerien al borde, charlando animadamente, el animo cargadamente masculino, de camaradería. Todos extrañaban a Athael, aun no volvía de Rohan.

\- Tiene mucho por lo que responder ante su madre, que le extraña tanto - Dijo Legolas molesto, sus brillantes ojos azules brillando en enfado.

\- Si ama como su padre, nada lo detendrá, te mereces tanto esto Legolas...tres hijos varones que amaran con toda el alma y con todo su corazón a sus mujeres- fríamente le comento Thranduil.

.

.

.

N/A No coyright intended, la canción como sabeis de de Gloria, Y los personajes del maestro Tolkien. Quiero agradeceros a todos su apoyo incondicional, esta historia es por y para vosotros queridos amigos y cómplices,os adoro, ya espero con ansia vuestros comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas y Tauriel Vol.4

Capítulo 2

.

La niebla parecía diamantes cayendo a través de un cielo de medianoche. Legolas miro a su padre directamente a los ojos. - La vida no es justa, pero procurare siempre hacer justicia - Fue un principio que tu me enseñaste. La felicidad de mis hijos será la mía, se que Athael se fue siguiendo su corazón, pero lastima a su madre con su ausencia, el sufrimiento de Tauriel, jamás he podido soportarlo.-

Mithel abrazo a su padre con un brazo, - No te preocupes padre, no soy del corazón, no me interesan las chicas, solo la batalla. Ahora que he visto el sufrimiento de madre jamás le haría de que Athael,-

\- El que primero habla es el que primero cae- Es ley de batalla. No hables de mas hermano, seguro pronto andarás tras tu propia estrella- Se burlo Lerien.

Thranduil se rió con genuina felicidad.

\- Son inconvenientes menores, ya nadie amenazan tu felicidad, tranquilízate. Y ya no tengas mas hijos, mas serían un conflicto.-

Legolas hizo una mueca. - Me hubiera gustado tener hermanos-

\- No sabes lo que dices, los conflictos por un trono son feroces - le dijo su padre.

\- Nosotros siempre hemos sabido que el trono es de Athael, pero el ha prácticamente abdicado, será decisión de Padre, aunque por nacimiento el siguiente es Mithel, yo lo acepto y serviré a mi hermano con honor, a cualquiera de ellos, no hay conflicto. Prefiero la batalla a la sala del trono, prefiero sostener la espada que la espalda de una mujer.- Dijo Lerien.

Todos le miraron con respeto, de los tres hermanos guerreros, Lerien era el mas entregado a la batalla. Como Tauriel.

\- No conoces los susurros del corazón hijo mío, confío en tu sabiduría cuando eso pase.- le dijo Legolas con amor.

.

.

.

En Rohan.

Athael portaba ya la armadura que diseñaba un caballo en oro bronce sobre su pecho. Extrañaba el bosque, pero su corazón estaba con Eowyn, el trono seria para Eomer, pero desde Saruman, el ya no confiaba en su propia mente, Eowyn se había hecho cargo prácticamente del reino y Eomer de los Rohirim para la batalla, pero Athael sentía que ese era su papel.

No puede haber dos reyes en un solo reino.

Se lo había enseñado su abuelo.

Las reglas pueden romperse si el corazón decide, le replicaba su madre, y el lo entendía, en su propio reino gobernaban su abuelo y sus padres pero había un vínculo de sangre,

Aquí no, el no tenía espacio para compartir su gobierno y no quería el trono del bosque, pero si quería gobernar el corazón de Eowyn y su espacio en el trono de su mujer,

La encontró en la sala del trono, rústica y sencilla, como todo en Rohan, rodeada de consejeros.

\- Déjenos- ordenó Athael.

Todos voltearon a ver a Eowyn. Ella asintió.

\- Eres reina sin corona-

\- Athel...-

\- Yo renuncio a mi inmortalidad por ti, deje a mi familia por ti, y tu no aceptas este trono ni me declaras tu esposo, no hay boda ni ceremonias, soy de la nada, y no soporto mas,-

\- Vas a irte,-

\- Reclama tu trono y cásate conmigo. Me enamore de una guerrera.-

.

En Rhûn

Las estrellas se dispersaban y brillaban, diminutos cristales brillando por todas partes a donde mirara. Arriba, tan alto, se sentía como si pudiera tocar la luna. Esta no estaba cerca de estar llena, pero era una visión mágica.

Altairë recordaba su pasado con añoranza.

\- Regálame esta noche.- le dijo al oído.

\- Una noche con la soledad- Le respondió Thranduil. Su hijo era aún muy pequeño y dormía en el campamento de guerreros, era duro para el Rey enfrentar el duelo y la amargura frente a su pequeño sin amargarlo.

\- Una noche con un ser de ensueño. No te vez como yo te veo. Como eres en realidad.-

\- El hombre en mi capaz de amar, hace mucho que murió.-

\- Me encantaría que me amaras, moriría por ti, pero deseo que me regales esta noche, que me dejes acariciarte, permíteme adorarte.-

\- Cada noche pides lo mismo.-

\- Cada noche, muy sedienta te pido agua.-

\- No tiene sustancia.-

\- Te equivocas. - Recorrió el torso guerrero esculpido por músculos. - Regálame esta noche. Mi Rey, mi señor, déjame consolarte-

Thranduil giro el rostro, capturó su nuca y la beso con ferocidad.

Siempre recordaría como el pronunciaba su nombre. Altairë, Altairë y sentía que el mundo se abría y moría sus pies tragándosela y llevándola a las estrellas más bellas.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

Se había repetido ese día tantas veces en su mente, tal vez debió decírselo en otro momento. No se dio cuenta de lo consumido que estaba en su propia soledad.

\- Mi señor-

\- ¿Que quieres? Vete -

\- Mi señor, los Valar han otorgado su don mas preciado a nuestro cargo-

\- Mi don mas preciado murió hace 60 lunas hoy-

\- No mi señor, yo tengo vida, te traigo vida. Sangre de tu sangre-

\- Hablas lenguaje torcido, ¿era eso lo que siempre quisiste con seducirme? ¿Ser reina? ¿Tener a tu heredero por sobre el hijo que tuve con quien SI era mi reina?-

\- ¡Que las llamas te quemen! Lárgate, vete, no quiero volver a verte!-

Los guardias, más próximos, entraron y la tomaron de los brazos, llevándosela ignorando sus lagrimas.

No suplicaría, había perdido la voz. Y el la había exiliado, de todo cuanto amaba y conocía.

.

.

.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS

Luna: hola! Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Claro que te respondo, La historia me propuse traducirla cuando había comenzado, después de que la leí concluida, no me gusto, y me pareció muy distinta a mi estilo, así que la suspendí.

Adybruja: Hola linda! Espero que te encante! Gracias por tus lindos coments! Un abrazo!

Naruto: Que galante, yo también te amo XD

caritoU: Me encantaría ayudarte, mi tiempo es escaso pero claro que te apoyo! Mmm pues si ella es hermana media de Legolas, la historia de su madre esta en estos dos caps, jajaja sabia que lo de Fili sería así, un abrazo!,

Ltdani: Holi! Claro que duda, del principio linda? Saludos!

anghy: Hola linda! Gracias por tus lindas palabras! Actualizare lo mas pronto posible! Amo el legriel, Nose si algún día pueda dejarlo, agradezco mucho su apoyo! Un abrazo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Legolas Y Tauriel Vol IV**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 _"Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz."_ _George Sand_

 **En Rohan:**

Athael suspiro, observando a la princesa Eowyn a los ojos, se sentia solo, en una patria que no era la suya, habia llegado a amarla, era cierto...Rohan era un país de guerreros como su propio reino, entre el Anduin, el Isen y las Ered Nimrais.

Sus habitantes de raza nórdica, descendientes de los éothéod de Rhovanion, pueblos criadores de caballos que habían vivido durante los primeros siglos de la Tercera Edad en Eriador y que a su vez descendían de la Segunda Casa de los Edain que abandonaron Beleriand antes de las dos últimas grandes guerras contra Morgoth no eran morenos y toscos como la mayoria de los hombres guerreros eran en realidad muy apuestos, no distantes a la belleza de los elfos y tambien guerreros, Athael estaba seguro de que alguno de sus antepasados origino era raza de Rohirim.

La llanura era verde, de un verde distinto al reino del bosque, un verde mas palido e ingenuo. Un aire fuerte y brioso como su gente. Esa tierra era como Eowyn. Su guerrera blanca. Su reina mortal.

Ella le miro con ¿Amor...compasion, que era?.

-Mi amado principe...sere la mujer mas honrada al ser tu esposa. Sere la mas feliz entre los dichosos de la tierra media.

No esperaremos mas si tu asi no lo deseas. Pero no me pidas arrebatarle el trono a Éomer, es su derecho, y solo el podra rechazarlo.

Despues de nuestro compromiso. La decision que el tome sera aceptada.-

Athael se sentia dichoso y aun asi con un sabor amargo en sus labios. No era principe en ese reino.

-Extraño a mi gente. Volvere con ellos y anunciare nuestro compromiso. Ven conmigo. Sino eres la reina no hay nada mas que te ate aqui.-

Ella sintio. Con duda, pero lo hizo. Al anochecer emprendieron la marcha solos a caballo y dejaron al a un deprimido y poco convencido Éomer en el trono de Rohan, lleno de poder, gallardia y orgullo, su rubio cabello era mas largo y su barba seguia casi incipiente, el trono era suyo...por el momento.

 **En Rhûn:**

 _"Porque el amor cuando no muere, mata. Porque amores que matan nunca mueren." Autor: Joaquín Sabina_

Khamûl, el lider de los hombres que vivían en estado semi salvaje que había sufrido la influencia de las bestias de Morgoth, y quien desposo a Altairë, jamas vio a su hija Atalhya como propia, pero esperaba algun dia poder obtener algun beneficio de ella. A menudo, le hacia comentarios suspicaces y cinicos para fomentar y enaltecer su odio hacia su propia estirpe, hacia su padre. Hacia todos los de su genesis. Le hacia estar conciente de que sin el serian un par de mendigas desamparadas en el bosque y que a su manera el la queria y le habia enseñado artes de batalla. Pero sobretodo, la crueldad.

Y Atalhya habia aprendido bien.

-¿Otra vez pensando en el?, ¿No te aburres?-

Altairë se limpio las lagrimas rapidamente. -No se a que te refieres mi señor.-

-Lo veo en tus ojos. No me te atrevas a ser tan cinica.-

Ella bajo la mirada.

-Perdoname mi señor, sabes lo mucho que te quiero, ya no hay otro hombre para mi, solo tu.-

-Tu lengua es afilada y dulce querida, ha sido tu bendicion y maldicion.-

-Solo esta para halagarte.-

El al tomo en brazos y la beso. Sus besos eran el dia y la noche en comparacion con besar al Rey Elfo. Eran besos duros e insistentes, especiados y salvajes y habia un poco de amor en ellos. Altairë era lo unico humano que quedaba en Khamûl, de pelo negro bajo los hombros, tan negro como las alas de un cuervo, sus ojos eran verde brillante. Su corona era delgada y de bronce poco pulido, tosca y con una sola gema en su centro. Un Rubi, rojo cual sangre.

Para Altairë era facil perderse en sus brazos en busca de consuelo y de olvido.

-Se que se acerca nuestro momento querida. Ha llegado el dia en que la luna respondera tus plegarias mojadas con tus lagrimas. Y yo tendre mi reino. Por fin. Me hare del castillo y reinado de la provincia gondoriana de Calenardhon ('llanura verde' en élfico), eso desatara una guerra con Rohan, y con Thranduil, tu amor fantasma, pronto los tres reinos seran nuestros, y la venganza estara por fin a nuestro alcance.-

-Palabras llenas de promesa mi señor. ¿Que puedo hacer para ayudarle?-

-Necesito que entres a Calenardhon, como una solitaria y herida pordiosera. Ahi, cuando tengas su confianza, nos abriras las puertas de su ciudadela.-

Ella lo miro a los ojos.

Y asi lo hizo.

 **En el Bosque Verde.**

 _"Mi madre fue la mujer más bella que jamás conocí. Todo lo que soy, se lo debo a mi madre. Atribuyo todos mis éxitos en esta vida a la enseñanza moral, intelectual y física que recibí de ella." Autor George Washington_

Tauriel portaba su corona blanca e contraste con el rojo de su cabello. Era la primera reina peliroja de origen humilde de su reino. Era la primera en haber enamorado a dos principes enanos y a su propio principe elfo cuando ella era solo parte de la guardia de su padre. Sin duda no seria la primer reina en ser madre y llorar la partida de sus hijos por el amor, en busca del destino propio.

-Hijo mio...hijo mio...-

Legolas caminaba solo a unos cuantos metros de su reina y veia sus hombros caídos y su mirada perdida. Estaba pensando en Athael. De inmediato su quijada se tenso. habia pocas cosas que lo exasperarían hasta la frustración interminable como el sufrimiento de Tauriel cuando el no podia darle consuelo, porque no importaba cuantas veces la abrazara, no importaba cuando le susurrara. Ella extrañaba a su hijo. casi maldijo en su lengua ancestral. Pero decidió relajarse antes de tomarla en brazos y sembrar un beso casto en su cabello de fuego.

El galope de dos caballos retumbo en el bosque y el pricipe prodigo arribo al Bosque Verde. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par como dándole la bienvenida, el lleno sus pulmones del verde esmeralda y las distintas tonalidades de vida que abrigaban su corazón. Estaba en casa. Y era tan reconfortante que dolia.

Entro a paso seguro y llevaba de la mano a Eowyn.

Thranduil lo esperaba en la sala del trono y bajo rápidamente para darle un abrazo de guerrero a su nieto mas parecido y favorito.

-¡Madre! ¡Madre! Tu hijo llego- Mithel le estaba vociferando.

Habia un tono despectivo en su tono.

Tauriel se estremeció y salto de los brazos de Legolas para ir a recibirlo.

.

.

.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-RESPONDIENDO A MIS ESTRELLAS BLANCAS: .-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aylu: Gracias Maja! Un abrazo!

Carito U: Sabes como te quiero? Se que eres de mis lectoras recurrentes, y a todos vosotros los tengo muy presentes, Gracias. Si, Fili lo merecía, Oh has acertado! ES media hermana de Legolas. 000oo000 Eso de matar a Tauriel lo considerare, es un poco fuerte. Claro, yo esperare si te animas a apoyarte como pueda. Tienes razón sobre Altairë, pero sobre todo sobre Thranduil, estalle en carcajadas cuando te lei, es verdad el ha causado todo desde un principio.

LTdani: Gracias cariño! Igualmente, muy cordiales donde te encuentres

Adrybruja: Nada que agradecer linda, me encanta. Me encanta que te este cautivando la trama, esas ansias en mis lectores son las que me animan a continuar no importa mi trebajo, deberes y otras historias publicadas. Gracias.

Luna: Cierto, se pierde el encanto, siiii, totalmente de acuerdo, LEGRIEL 4EVER, aunque os confieso,…Repique de tambores…A VECES solo a veces he pensado en un Thranduil&Tauriel.

ANGHY: Holi, Asi es cariño, tus palabras son profecía. Muchos abrazos linda. PDT.- es cierto, algún dia todos los hijos se van.


	4. Chapter 4

_En el recuento de los daños,_

 _del holocausto de tu amor..._

 _son incalculables e irreparables,_

 _hay demasiada destrucción..._

 _lágrimas que no consiguen,_

 _apagar el fuego que hay en mi,_

 _hay ilusiones muertas por doquiera,_

 _sólo quedan ruinas de mi..._

Altairë siguió las instrucciones de su esposo, para bien o para mal ella se había resignado a haber escogido el sendero del mal, no se arrepentía, ni se enorgullecía, pero había sido su única alternativa a ser la reina de alguien, de algo, aunque fuera de un pueblo de locos desalmados, no iba a llevar la vida de una pordiosera, no podía, un tiempo lo hizo, en sus primeros tiempos de embarazo, y había sufrido a tal grado que había llorado sangre, maldijo a Thranduil tantas veces como pudo, en elfico y en mortal, aunque en el fondo, no eran los deseos de su corazón, porque aun lo añoraba como un sediento busca un pozo de agua brillante y pura.

 _oooh no! no, no, no,_

 _no, no puedo reponerme,_

 _de ese beso que me subio al cielo,_

 _que es el mismo_

 _que ahora me unde en el infierno,_

 _Oooh no! no, no, no,_

 _no, no puedo reponerme,_

 _de tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme,_

 _si sabías que no ibas a amarme_

 _qué ganabas?_

 _qué ganabas?_

Ensucio sus rubios cabellos con lodo espeso, no le fue difícil "disfrazarse" de pordiosera, ya lo había sido, se había vuelto una experta. Llego a las puertas del pueblo de Calenardhon y fue abierta por un guardia Gallardo y bien parecido, le recordó el porte de los hombres de Gondor. Que alguna vez vio visitaban a Thranduil cuando ella aun estaba en el bosque con el, como parte de su corte. Sus labios estaban secos y partidos y se desmayo frente al guardia, a pesar de su apariencia sucia, era hermosa, y el guardia la sostuvo en sus brazos.

\- ¿Como puede una criatura como tu sufrir de esta manera?- El guardia confío en que ella estaba desmayada, y acaricio su cabello. - No había visto a alguien tan hermoso ni en mis sueños.-

La cargo y llevo a sus aposentos de Caballero. Tenía un apartado, Mizail, era el capitán de los Caballeros de Calenardhon y tenía además de un alto rango, el respeto de todos.

Contrato a la esposa del panadero para que cuidara a Altairë y se repuso tras un par de semanas, ella se ocupó de mantener sus oídos cubiertos con su cabello, pero en el transcurso de los días se volvió más difícil pensar en ejecutar su plan, pues Mizail, era con ella lo que Khamûl y Thranduil juntos nunca habían sido: Un caballero. Un hombre galante y amable.

Ella podía ver a través de su armadura plateada lo puro de su corazón.

 _Entre los desaparecidos:_

 _mi resistencia y mi voluntad,_

 _y hay algo mutilado que he pensado_

 _que tal vez era mi dignidad..._

Y en las noches, su alma lloraba por estar tan corrompida que ahora que encontraba a alguien digno de ella, jamás sería capaz de ser para el, puesto que estaba muy maltrecha su alma por el mal. El se merecía mejor.

Finalmente el día llego, ya tenía la confianza de los lugareños y había aprendido los horarios y formas del pueblo y su poderoso portón, el cual cubría su entrada de los forasteros y lo había hecho tan fuerte con los años. Corrió y se colocó en las puertas de la ciudadela y emitió los sonidos de un ruiseñor, en un canto que ya había ensayado con Khamûl.

El sonido fue reconocido.

El ejército rebelde de Khamûl avanzó rápidamente y ella, entretanto abrió el portón que estaba al cuidado de Un guardia cualquiera esa noche, para lograrlo había tenido que golpearlo con uno de los gruesos leños que Mizail ocupaba para su chimenea.

Apenas le dio tiempo de hacerse a un lado para el galope salvaje de los caballos, que entraron cual vendaval al reino. De noche y sin premura casi todos fueron masacrados, los pocos sobrevivientes encarcelados.

El rey y la reina habían muerto a manos de Khamûl y este proclamó su trono. Frente a su corte sometida y sus leales caballeros, cuya única opción fue unirse o morir. Entre ellos Mizail.

A su lado, después de que Khamûl se sentare, Altairë proclamó su trono de reina.

.

.

En el Reino del Bosque.

\- Athael-

Tauriel corrió hacia su hijo y lo abrazo tan fuerte que sintió que ambos se quedaron sin aliento, tras ellos Legolas observaba todo de forma cautelosa, casi misteriosa.

\- _Yulmaily_ /Madre- y beso sus manos.

Ella lo hizo hacia atrás sosteniéndolo de los hombros para observar su armadura de Rohan y el trenzado de su cabello ligeramente distinto.

\- Ya estas aquí hijo. Después de la batalla, mi corazón sabia que estabas vivo, pero egoísta, solo pensaba en volver a verte cuando fuiste en busca del amor, y yo se lo que es eso.-

\- No me justifica madre. Tu dolor es mi pesar.-

Eowyn enmudeció un poco, ella no había hecho a Athael su esposo ni había tomado el trono de Rohan, y su madre había pagado un precio grande por su ausencia.

Legolas se acercó a ella, intentando no ser rígido pero no pudo evitarlo.

\- Bienvenida, sus cosas se colocarán en la habitación de huéspedes- y con lo dicho los demás elfos se presentaron e intentaron hacer conversación con la princesa guerrera de Rohan.

\- Athael. Tenemos que hablar.-

Athael cuadro los hombros y asintió.

\- Tus hermanos también- Lerien y Mithel se miraron con suspicacia pero asintieron.

\- Me lo quitas muy pronto Legolas- Le reprocho Tauriel.

\- Te lo devolveré Amor mío, te juro que esta ausencia no la notaras. -

La promesa de Legolas en algo tan superficial atravesó el corazón de Tauriel con amor, el era la luz para su vida y su amor para con ella no tenía limites, era un gran tesoro. Su estrella blanca, su príncipe Guerrero. Su Legolas.

Tras breves momentos, los cuatro guerreros estaban en el despacho del Rey, Legolas había dejado a Tauriel para estar con Eowyn.

\- **Jamás** vuelvas a causar a tu madre tal agonía-

Athael se congelo. Se esperaba la reprimenda pero le dolió y sobretodo saberla cierta.

\- Ninguno de vosotros, ella no merece otra cosa que su lealtad. Este trono no es para ti Athael, tu falta de juicio es vergonzoso, ni creo que lo quieras.-

\- Padre- intento intervenir Mithel. Hasta Thranduil se sobresalto.

\- Es final mi decisión - Dijo Legolas.

\- Ha sido de ti padre de quien he aprendido el seguir al corazón por encima del deber, leí el libro de Bilbo, hay una copia en la biblioteca, se todo lo que hiciste por tener a mama a tu lado.- menciono herido Athael.

Thranduil encontró duro contener una media sonrisa.

\- Solo sabes una parte, hay dignidad en buscar el amor hijo mío, no así en huir injustificadamente dejando dolor y angustia detrás. Hay códigos Athael, códigos de honor y de vida-

Athael guardo silencio.

\- Tal vez tus hermanos deban contarte de la batalla que dejaste, aquella en la que casi te asesinan a ti y a Tauriel, y lo único que hiciste fue huir a Rohan detrás de una princesa que no tenía motivo para huir, salvo la desgracia de su hermano-

\- No ocurrirá jamás de nuevo padre- menciono Athael y los tres hermanos hicieron la promesa implícita a su padre. Para nunca romperla.

.

. En Calenardhon

Atalhya estaba ya en sus nuevos aposentos de princesa.

Por fin, por fin era la princesa legítima de algo.

\- Algún día he de conocerte hermano. Y sabré que te hace tan especial, como para ocupar mi lugar...y te prometo, -Sostuvo su espada en alto apuntándola al horizonte, como atravesando al sol.- que mi espada atravesará tu corazón.

.

.

.

.

 _Respondiendo Reviews:_

 _luna:_

 _HOLI, GRACIAS! FUISTE LA UNICA ESTRELLA Q RESPONDIO MI PREGUNTA, ES UNA IDEA AUN VAGA Y ESTOY PENSANDO COMO PLANTEARLA, PERO TE ASEGURO Q LO HARE. SI Atalhya ES RENCOR Y CANELA, UNA SOLA PERSONA ES OBJETO DE ESE PRONTO GRITOS DEL PASADO, OS LO PROMETO, TE GUSTO EL ULTIMO CAP? Namárië Melda!_

 _LT NaVa Morgarte:_

 _Hantalë/Gracias!_

 _Jajajajaj tu review es maravilloso. Chica subelo vamos! Solo se vive una vez! Siempre los inicios son sencillos y probamos fuerzas, ten fe en ti (Como ya la tengo en ti) Y sube tu Legriel. Cualquier ayudita que necesites, estoy a un review de distancia. Que genial que te gustaran todos los volumenes, dale una pasada a GRITOS DEL PASADO. Besitos!_

 _anghy t:_

 _Gracias! Me encanta que te guste, os prometo intentare actualizar mas seguido._

 _LTdani:_

 _Gracias linda! Mucho drama esta por venir os lo prometo!_

 _NarutoUzumaki777: Holi naruto, si es el volumen mas misterioso creo, muy diferente a los anteriores. Y sin embargo todos van de la mano. Besos!_

 _Guest:(Me encantaria saber tu nombre, aunque sospecho)_

 _Tus sentimientos son una radiografia de los mios, tus propuestas son muy interesantes y te prometo mas drama que el que mencionas, te encantara. Gracias x tu apoyo, adoro a mis lectores, pero AMO a mis reviewers y extraño a aquellos ausentes. Besitos!_

 _N/A: RIMAS DE "EL RECUENTO DE LOS DAÑOS" DE GLORIA TREVIÑO. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED._


	5. Chapter 5

A Altairë le disgusto ver a Mizail muerto.

Por los Valar.

¿Hasta dónde estaba llegando?

Un sueño atravesó sus párpados, un sueño en el que ella había sido pura y habían podido estar juntos y tener hijos. Una lágrima cristalina se derramo sobre su mejilla.

Su pareja era muy consciente de la tristeza de la elfo Silvana, sin embargo no le importaba en realidad ella no era para el más que un ornamento, de los más bellos que existiesen, pocos podrían presumir una esposa así. Eso era, solo eso además del detalle de la explotación de su situación, su hija sería la puerta de entrada a la gloria y poder que siempre había buscado.

La mayoría de los guerreros murió, pocos habían querido unirse a Khamûl y al hacerlo en realidad habia sido solo por miedo o por no abandonar a sus familias y en el fondo Altairë se alegró por la poca cosecha para su ejército, un ejército de locos malsanos como Khamûl.

Su hija estaba sedienta de venganza y practicaba sus armas cada tarde con Khamûl. Era horroroso de ver. Pero Altairë lo permitía porque había cierta enferma paz que su pequeña abandonada encontraba en dicha actividad.

\- ¿quien es mi princesa bastarda favorita?-

Atalhya golpeo su espada con sus dagas.

\- Esa sería yo padre- su respuesta no tenía dolor, en cambio si cierto grado de decepción.

El golpeo de vuelta casi, solo casi derribándola.

-¿ Estas lista para tomar lo que es tuyo por derecho?-

\- lo anhelo padre-

\- El día ha llegado-

\- quieres que me disfrace como mama? Puedo matar a cada guardia que encuentre -

\- No, quiero que seas quien eres, justo eso...y nada más-

.

.

En el reino Silvano

 _Se oye una canción que hace suspirar_

 _Y habla al corazón de una sensación_

 _Grande como el mar_

 _Algo entre los dos cambia sin querer_

 _Nace una ilusión, tiemblan de emoción_

 _._

\- No me iré de aquí Eowyn...me romperá en dos el alma pero eres libre de partir cuando desees-

Los ojos de Athael eran tristes pero firmes, sus ropas volvían a ser del bosque.

Eowyn parpadeo desconcertada.

\- Athael, yo soy solo por ti, si nuestro destino está aquí, lo acepto porque llevo a mis caballos en mi corazón, a los rohirim en la sangre y a Rohan en el alma, abrazando mi corazón con hiedras ardientes de honor, pero jamás, nunca Athel podría vivir sin ti -

Athael se quedo sin aliento, se puso sobre su rodilla derecha y le pidió el anhelo de ambos. - Eowyn quieres ser mi esposa?-

Eowyn le dio la respuesta en forma de sonrisa, que ilumino la mirada de ambos y se fundió hasta llegar a sus corazones.

.

Los murmullos del bosque eran corrientes pequeñas que sólo los antiguos podían reconocer pero Legolas y su padre ciertamente podían hacerlo y el estaba casi seguro de que Tauriel también, ella tenía una percepción fina y armoniosa con el bosque, ella era toda luz y belleza rústica y salvaje, pero suave como seda recién tegida, tan contradictoria como única, ella le hacía ver el mundo, su mundo de forma distinta, le enseñaba distintos ángulos y colores en los tonos y texturas del bosque, de su bosque, de la vida misma, cuestionaba su criterio lo volvía de cabeza y ponía de nuevo en pie.

Era tan maravillosa que a Legolas le parecía irreverente que ella no fuera de la realeza, había temido en alguna sospecha profunda y atroz que tal vez su padre se oponía a lo suyo porque ella fuera su hija bastarda, pero afortunadamente esa tragedia jamás le ocurrió, el no sería capaz de tanta bajeza, orgulloso, cruel y egoísta pero no malvado, quería seguir albergando la seguridad en su alma blanca de que su amado padre era bueno, porque tenía que haber una buena razón para que su madre lo amara tanto y para que los Valar permitieran su reinado de siglos.

Las puertas de la entrada del reino se abrieron de par en par, por ella entraron los reyes de Gondor: Arwen y un ya adulto con el pelo blanco Aragorn, con su hijo el ahora hombre de 28 inviernos llamado como su abuelo Arathorn, con el pelo Rubio cual sol y los ojos grandes, brillantes y expresivos de su madre. Sus ropas eran túnicas suaves y portaba la vaina de una espada con reserva.

El vestido azul celeste de Arwen acariciaba el suelo tras sus pasos y cuando encontró los ojos de la reina fue a su encuentro fundiendose en un abrazo de amistad tan fraternal y ajeno a protocolo que descoloco el semblante sereno de Thranduil para diversión de Legolas y Aragorn, quienes después de un saludo de guerreros se abrazaron con fuerza.

Legolas intento ocultar la tristeza que le consumía al ver la vida mortal de su mejor amigo consumirle inevitablemente, implacablemente.

"Amigo mío, Mellon Ihly"

Lerien y Mithel salieron al encuentro de Arathorn estruendosamente, pura diversión masculina. Era Lerien sin embargo el mejor amigo del príncipe de Gondor.

\- Athael no esta aquí porque el amor le reclamo y desposara a Eowyn de Rohan, han ido a invitar a Eomer y a Lord Elrond personalmente- aclaro Legolas.

\- ¿Gobernarán Rohan?- pregunto Aragorn

\- No lo harán amigo mío, tampoco este bosque, ellos han decidido así su camino-

\- Pronto encontraran el sendero... Yo huí de mi corona muchos inviernos -

Legolas hizo una mueca de impaciencia.

\- Eres peor que tu padre- Se burlo el Rey de Gondor, su voz un poco enronquecida por la edad.

-¿ Y tu? ¿Qué disciplina impones a tu hijo?-

\- Sólo controlo sus batallas hasta que la vida haga su curso conmigo, su madre no soportaría perdernos a ambos, y yo no tolero que la ponga en angustia-

Legolas sonrió

\- Somos iguales-

Esa noche bebieron el mejor vino y consumieron un banquete digno de reyes, lo cual eran...reyes de mundos revividos, resucitados, forjados en arduas batallas con hierro y sangre, batallas en soledad y honor y después guiadas únicamente por la luz del amor, sobre los ojos de Legolas mientras observaba a los reyes de Gondor besarse paso la historia del amor de Aragorn y Arwen, su tierno y dulce amor casi tan imposible como el suyo por Tauriel, el instinto le decía que este sería el último invierno de Aragórn y con ese conocimiento la pena hizo añicos su corazón, pues de todos los hombres mortales el era el que más merecía la inmortalidad. Casi se le escapa una lágrima y solo Tauriel con una mano silenciosa bajo la mesa que acaricio su rodilla le tranquilizó.

\- Hay una forma- (Le había leído como siempre cual libro abierto)

Legolas le miro atónito.

\- Que partan en la Barca al reino de los antiguos, he pensado en ello por Athael y Eowyn... Simplemente no soportaría ver a mi hijo vivir tal agonía -

Legolas casi le sonrió, su tristeza evaporandose de sus ojos como bruma por la mañana.

\- Dile tu mi estrella. Dile lo maravillosa que eres-

\- Oh cállate-

Una voz ronca y gentil los interrumpió. - Es bueno ver que no se extingue el amor- dijo Aragorn.

Legolas y Tauriel le sonrieron, ya no eran adolescentes, se veían mejor que nunca quizás más jóvenes, sus largas cabelleras y ojos brillantes que contrastaban con sus gemas de la corona era lo único que reflejaba lo maduros que ahora eran.

La música de los elfos que amenizaban se volvió de arpas e instrumentos de viento.

-Por este momento - brindo Legolas, porque sea permanente e inolvidable en nuestros corazones.

De los ojos de Arwen rodaron dos lágrimas cristalinas casi invisibles.

\- Que así sea-

Arathorn, Lerien y Mithel los contemplaban con orgullo. Sus padres, sus reyes, su ejemplo.

.

.

.

 _Cierto como el sol que nos da calor_

 _No hay mayor verdad, la belleza está_

 _En el interior_

 _Nace una ilusión, tiemblan de emoción_

 _.-._

La boda de Athael y Eowyn se llevó a cabo con virtud y bajo sonido de arpas y ligeros tambores.

Reyes o no.

Inmortales o no.

Eran amantes de la espada y la batalla, guerreros si.

Se amaban...con toda su alma rohirim y silvano, Rohan y El bosque verde, serían uno, sólo en sus corazones.

Ellos forjarían su camino en el sendero y con su espada y siempre siempre seguirían el calor de la batalla.

El cabello Rubio y largo de Eowyn caía salvaje, rebelde y precioso sobre su espalda descubierta, el único día que sólo portaba la espada en su corazón. El, castaño y precioso, un joven Thranduil que la miraba como la única luz en una cueva siniestra...

\- Que así sea- pronunciaron y se besaron.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par nuevamente, frío viento entro y sacudió el vestido y cabello de Eowyn con tal fiereza que Athael tuvo que sostenerla.

\- ¿Porque no fui invitada? Querido sobrino...-

Una flecha salió del arco de Atalhya.

Una flecha negra,

a Athael.

Un parpadeo.

La flecha que se hundió en la carne

.

.

.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

N/A DISCLAIMER: BELLA Y BESTIA SON, ES LA LETRA DE LOS VERSOS. COPYRIGHT ONLY FOR DISNEY

Larien numenense: hola! Muy bien Anghy, que bueno que te animaste! Me agrada mucho saber que te gusto, con esta parejita me nace lo poético, oh no creo poder herirle nunca, lo adoro! Abrazos para ti también maja!

LTDANI: ya te extrañaba! Siii las ultimas palabras de Atalhya, son fuertes, ahí si es un lindo sobre protector, aunque ya vimos que Aragorn es igual! Jajajaja que bueno que te gusto, para ello lo escribo, besos!

Nava- a LTV: Prometo que echare un vistazo a tu historia, como lo hago con todas las que mis lectores amablemente me invitan, las adoro! Dejare mi REVIEWS también como se debe. Respecto al fin, creo que tienes mucha razón, la propia desgracia de estas ellas no justifica sus malos actos, ¿Habrá redención?, no se, no todos los villanos tienen madera de redención, os prometo que esta historia será una montaña rusa de emociones, y deseo que todos ustedes disfruten el paseo! Que bueno que le diste una pasada a GRITOS DEL PASADO, estoy por actualizar. Es tan distinta a esta, buscare tu review por ahí para responderte como es debido, yo la adoro, es un Legolas un pelin mas posesivo, pero igual de adorable.

Luna: Hola! Me encanto la palabra: Amodoro! Como yo a esta pareja, tanto, tanto! Me encanta que la disfrutéis! Oh es maravilloso saber que también disfrutáis de GRITOS DEL PASADO, es simplemente un placer culpable de escribir! Es como el tequila, de por acá, fuerte y en pequeñas dosis jajajajaja. Te responderé ahí en la actualización, besines!

Carito Uchiha: Holi linda! A ti también te extrañaba! Oh de verdad! Me encantaría escuchar/ leer tus escenas sugeridas! WOW, tu sexto sentido es magnifico! Si Thranduil ya debe hacer algo respecto a sus acciones problemáticas, el problema siempre es desde mi punto de vista de los conflictos en general, que las venganzas son pocas veces enfocadas en aquellas personas que en verdad son responsables, pobre Tauriel y Legolas. Que pasara? Que vaticináis?

Legolas HojaVerde: Mi querido, es un placer leerte de nuevo, como siempre me halagáis, me ruborizo violentamente, por supuesto que recuerdo tus adorables comentarios desde el primer volumen, me soltaba a sonrojos y carcajadas, coincidiendo contigo. Es un deseo mutuo cariño, espero que al regresar a España, finalmente podamos encontrarnos.


	6. Chapter 6

El viento en la tierra de los elfos tenía la tendencia a soplar acariciando la piel, susurrando palabras de paz y de maravillosas promesas. _Así lo decía el libro de Bilbo._

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre las nubes brumosas que rodeaban los árboles emergentes, elevándose aquí y allá por encima de la propia bóveda verde del reino.

Y para Athael el futuro no contenía promesas de maravillas, ni mañanas glorificadas con el encanto del amor recién consumado.

Mithel había caido, con velocidad preternatural y debido a su cercanía alcanzo a poner su cuerpo sobre su hermano, conmocionado por la atrocidad del incidente en el dia que decidio finalmente desposar a la mujer que amaba, ella le había dicho alguna vez que sentía una maldición cernirse sobre ella…tal vez tenia razón.

Pocas personas habían sobrevivido a una flecha negra. Todo ocurría muy rápidamente y al mismo tiempo con demasiada lentitud.

Legolas se arrojó sobre la hermosa atacante, quien estaba matando ya a los guardias que estaban intentando someterla.  
Alcanzo a cortar su arco con su espada y la sujeto con una fuerza descomunal, la sujeto del cabello y maniobro para colocarla sobre sus rodillas, un guardia le coloco un par de esposas que se ajustaron a sus delgadas muñecas, ella estaba un poco pasmada.

 _Legolas no sabía que era el primero en vencerla en batalla._

Tauriel y Lerien habían corrido al auxilio de Mithel, y cuando Thranduil lo tomo en brazos cual niño pequeño,sintió su corazón de hielo y cristal romperse, y una lágrima silenciosa fue derramada por el Rey.

Tauriel levanto la vista a la hermosa elfo arrodillada frente a ella. -¿Qué no tienes corazón?- Le murmuro.

La aludida si la escucho. –No.- Le replico también en un sususrro.

La pelirroja no espero y corrió hacia las alacenas donde guardaba las hojas de Rey para curar, esas hojas de _Aseä Aranion_ , salvarían la vida de su hijo.

Y asi lo hizo.

Thranduil estaba sorprendido con las habilidades curativas de la ahora reina guerrera. Jamas titubeo, aunque todos en la sala pensaban que el príncipe moriría, aun con un hijo con el corazón roto, cuya novia estaba en su inmaculado vestido blanco cubierta de las manchas de la sangre escarlata de su cuñado.

Eowyn lloraba silenciosamente en el hombro de Athael, quien no deseaba importunar a su madre con su presencia, ni abandonar a su futura esposa. Eowyn era fuerte, era una guerrera de Rohan, pero jamas espero lo peor el dia de su boda. Eomer se acerco a consolarla y Arwen la abrazo cálidamente mientras su hermano le proporcionaba palabras de consuelo.

Mithel no moriría…por ahora. Era claro para el Rey rubio que sus enemigos ya estaban en su reino, habían traspasado sus puertas y querían herirlos de muerte, porque matar aun miembro real era herirlo como ningún otra arma podría hacerlo.

El bosque se extendía bajo ellos, una oscura maraña de árboles y flores, con el aire cargado de humedad. Musgos y enredaderas formaban largas barbas fluidas, que casi llegaban a las lagunas acuosas, los arroyos y los riachuelos. Los helechos enredados pugnaban también por hacerse espacio.

Thranduil suspiro, el mataria con sus propias manos a la asesina.

.-.-.-.-.

Legolas estaba frente a Athalhya, sostenía el mango de su espada con la firmeza suficiente para hacerse daño. Pocas veces había peleado con mujeres, su ética le prohibía torturarle como deseaba, las mujeres en la guardia eran escasas, actualmente prácticamente nulas.

Ella leyó eso en su rostro. Lo observo con precaución, era muy bien parecido, fuerte como los robles de esa bella tierra y gallardo cual su linaje. No había ropaje fuera de su sitio o algo que lo rebajara a sus ojos. Casi le odio más por ello.

\- Eres mejor guerrero de lo que pensé.

\- Yo jamás he desperdiciado mis pensamientos en quien no conozco.- La voz de Legolas estaba llena de desprecio.

\- No me conoces por culpa de tu padre.

\- ¿A que debo tus injurias al Rey?

\- A mi padre tal vez.

\- Y ¿Quien es semejante traidor?, ¿Quien se atrevió a enviarte a lastimar a los reyes de tu raza?

\- Son más que mi raza,… son mi sangre.

Legolas hizo una mueca y miro hacia el exterior, escucho pasos, los pasos de ella…

\- Hablas sin sentido.

Atalya no sentía nada. Miró los rostros de los guardias muertos que pasaron cargando frente a su celda, hombres honorables que habían servido a su familia con dedicación, vio a sus viudas afligidas, los niños llorosos, de nuevo sin sentir...

El olor a sangre era abrumador; los cuerpos muertos, destrozados, miraban con ojos sin vida el cielo oscuro. La visión no le conmovió. Lo inspeccionó todo con mirada despiadada, como observando desde la distancia, vio a su hermano hacer lo mismo, pero por alguna extraña razon Legolas era distinto a ella. Ella era cruel e implacable.

Llevaba la sangre y la muerte grabadas en sus propios huesos. Había ejecutado a tantísimos enemigos que ya no sabía existir sin cazar... o sin matar. Para ella no había otra forma de vida. ¿Cómo sería sentir una pena tan profunda? Como las viudas de los guardias que asesino, ¿Sentir amor? Sentir.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Yo hare que encuentre un sentido a sus palabras.- Tauriel acababa de entrar a los calabozos, su mirada estaba fría como el hielo pero su cabello y su alma eran fuego. En sus manos aun habia sangre seca de Mithel.

\- Man vinyar colalyë Mithel?- Pregunto Legolas

\- Undómë Salha.- Le respondio Tauriel, -Déjanos solas.

Legolas sonrio, y abandono el calabozo sin mirar atras.

Dos sonidos sordos se escucharon en el espacio hueco del calabozo, Tauriel la abofeteo tan fuerte en cada mejilla que los sonidos hicieron un ligero eco. El rostro de Atalhya enrojecio de ira, comenzaba ya a inflamarse debido a los golpes.

-Dicen que la reina es una plebeya venida a mas. La corona no te sienta bien.- le dijo de forma despectiva, observando el extraño cabello rojo.

-Supongo que ser una asesina es mejor que ser Reina.- Tauriel la sujeto de las esposas y la arrojo al muro izquierdo, un tronar de extremidades se escucho, no hubo quejidos de dolor.

-Yo también sere Reina.- le dijo Atalhya desafiante, un hilo rojo de sangre escurria desde sus labios rosas.

-¿De que reino?, te enviare a las profundidades de las lagunas donde descansan los caídos traidores de nuestras batallas. Mi hijo fue a quien intentaste matar, será a ti a quien sepulte en el olvido.- Tauriel la sujeto del cabello, inguiendo su rostro.

-Matarlos a todos me devolverá lo que es mío, este reino es mi derecho.-

Tauriel solto una carcajada sin humor.

-Aquí es entonces hermana, donde el odio hacia tu sangre te cuesta la vida.- Tauriel levanto su daga

El sonido de una enorme roca, arrasando con la entrada del reino irrumpe y cimbras los cimientos del calabozo. Atalya sonríe. _–Han llegado.-._

.

.

.

. _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _NarutoUzumaki777: Gracias querido! Mithel esta fuera de peligro, casi podeis relajaros, con excepcion de que es ahora toda la familia la que estara liada!_

 _NaVa a-LT-v: Holi! jajajajaja, si asi pasa a veces con mi celu tambien, ntp linda muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_

 _Que ya te he leido y dejado mi comentario pertinente maja, me encanta que el capi fuera de tu agrado, bezasos!_

 _LTdani: Gracias! Que bonito Review! Disculpa mi tarzanza maja pero mi vida ha estado loca_

 _Carito Uchiha: Oh que sexto sentido tan chulo y tan desarrollaod cariño! Holi! Owww de verdad queria saber esa escena tuya, que review tan escpectacular lida, te agradezco el halago, me habeis hecho el dia! Que alegria saber que mi historia te lleva alegria, bien la lectura nos tranposta a ese hermoso universo, y estoy encantada de llevarte de la mano, oh el tema del perdon sera suuuuuper tratado, sera dificil para nuestro guapisimo Legolas. Despues de todo, perdonar nunca es facil. Besazos maja!_

 _luna: Hola! Cierto, pobre novia, si muy pronto actuzalizare GRITOS DEL PASADO, os lo prometo! Gracias linda que agradable! Abrazos para ti tambien!_

 _larien numenense: Holi! Es cierto han sufrido demasiado, pero sabes, eso los ha hecho mas fuerte, es por ese dolor y por haberlo sobrepasado que son quienes son y tienen lo que poseen, son grandes de los mas grandes por esa capacidad guerrera, y por eso, les amamos, un abrazo!_

 _LegolasHojaverde: Besos cariño! Muchos, muchos besos. Desde México_


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas Y Tauriel Vol IV

Mini Capitulo

.

.

.

La confianza es como un borrador, se vuelve más y más pequeño después de cada pequeño error. ANONIMO.

.

Y asi lo hicieron, Khamûl y Altairë llegaron con su ejercito, l batalla fue feroz, los elfos silvanos eran casi militares, crecían educados para la batalla y para servir a sus Reyes, forjados en el hierro de la excelencia, eran la elite de los Elfos, su gloria estaba en el filo de su espada y no en lo brillante de sus ropas, eran los elfos más fornidos y disciplinados. _¨Eljaib Nor Ytufdale¨/ Fortaleza sobre Belleza._ Estaba en una placa de bronce en el salón principal.

Tauriel y Arwen las dos reinas elfas del periodo eran ejemplo fieles de las diferencias de su crianza, y aunque alguien proporciono a Arwen una espada, y ella era buena. Aragorn estaba con el corazón bombeando martilleándole el alma, una batalla donde su reina y su heredero podían morir, lejos de su reino, lejos de sus armas. Y como lo hizo en su juventud decidió que en esa batalla imposible el tampoco moriría. Enfrento al primer hombre malvado que le hizo frente gritando a todo pulmón.

Eowyn y Athael estaban espalda con espalda, Thranduil ya estaba a frente matando invasores.

-¿Cómo se les ocurrió que podrían ganar? Es absurdo.- Penso Legolas, mientras mataba a su 17avo invasor.

Y los invasores estaban perdiendo, el elemento sorpresa no había sido suficiente, al parecer…

Cuando estés en batalla ¨ _Ilmatundo le jimyhi¨/_ Corta las cabezas. De pronto frente a Thranduil se presento Altairë, junto a su abuelo Lerien portaba sus enormes dagas de oro.

-¿Ya haz conocido a tu hija?- Le dijo al Rey.

El shock de Thranduil y Lerien era evidente, parpadearon por dos segundos y Khamûl tomo uno de ellos para enterrar su espala en el pecho del Rey.

Lerien grito, de dolor, de asombro y de ira.

Y cruzo espadas con Khamûl, ambas cabelleras, negra y rubia bailaban ante la violencia de los movimientos de sus dueños al enfrentarse, Khamûl era muy fuerte, Lerien aun muy joven, por un segundo sintió que comenzó a perder ante el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LUNA, QUERIDA NO ESTES TRISTE, AQUI ESTA PARA VOS.

NaVa a-LT-v, HOLA LINDA QUE AGRADABLE COMO SIEMPRE, ME RUBORIZAIS! NUEVAMENTE ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA! OH SI ESPERO CONTINUES CON TU OBRA XQ ES MUY BUENA! AVANTE SIEMPRE!

NarutoUzumaki777: QUERIDO GRACIAS, BESINES

Carito Uchiha, HOLI! SIII SE A QUE TE REFIERES! LINDA, NADA ME HACE MAS FELIZ, QUE SABER QUE LLEVO DESTELLOS DE DICHA A TU VIDA, QUE SEPAS, QUE TU LO HACES EN LA MIA! TEN LA PLENA SEGURIDAD! CUENTAME QUE TE PARECIO ESTE CAPI!

LTdani: OH GRACIAS LINDA! QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE!

larien numenense HOLI! GRACIAS X SER EL PRIMER REVIEW! SI LA VENGANZA LLEGO A SU PUNTO CRITICO EN ESTE CAPI!

NOTA DE LA AUTORA!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debo disculparme por la tardanza, lo lamento mucho ustedes saben que son mis estrellas blancas pero he tenido muchísimo trabajo de verdad y muchos problemas y la pareja LEGRIEL y sus derivados son tan delicados de pensar de escribir y de transmitir que es difícil hacerlo cuando estás un poco entre tus sombras personales.

Esa es mi Disculpa para ustedes queridos pero aquí estoy de nuevo esperando que sean tan generosos y amables conmigo y con mi historia como siempre lo han sido anunciandoles tan bien que este será mi último volumen y después de que lo concluya y de que concluya GRITOS DEL PASADO terminaré de escribir de esta pareja.

Así que los amo y los aliento a seguir disfrutando si es que así les place los capítulos que restan de esta historia y puedo prometer que terminaré, terminaré ambos voy a terminar este volumen y terminaré gritos del pasado tengo muchos reviews aqui de gritos del pasado, me gustaría mucho que sea una historia a la que ustedes también se dediquen a ser generosos con sus opiniones porque aunque es muy leída es muy poco comentada. Un besito enorme!


	8. Chapter 8

_Continuación del capítulo anterior:_

Khamûl estaba venciendo a Lerien, su espada implacable, su maldad vivida y emergente.

Sin embargo antes de que siguiera el camino del Rey, su padre llego para enfrentarse a el.

La ira borboteaba en el pecho de Legolas cual lava hirviendo, su padre estaba caído, pero seguía con vida, en toda su existencia jamás había visto a Thranduil de esa manera.

.

En los calabozos, Atalhya se abalanzo sobre la Reina, aprovechando su elemento sorpresa. La golpeo repetidas veces con sus esposas hasta que casi le abrió la piel, Tauriel la impuso con sus pies hacia atrás y se puso en guardia.

Atalhya golpeo sus esposas con el muro y estas se rompieron. -¿Qué te ocurre? Jamas te habias enfrentado a una mujer guerrera. Tal vez has conocido a tu Nemesis en mi plebeya.

-Un guerrero tiene código de honor.- Le reto la peliroja.

-Hay guerreros negros…cuando eres abandonada el honor es un poco costoso.-

-No hay pretexto para la maldad.-

- _Il ti lewuien su/_ Ya veremos.-

Las dos mujeres elfo se enfrentaron en una pelea brava y mortal hasta que los gritos de los elfos silvanos por trasladar al Rey herido casi paralizaron a Tauriel, para su sorpresa también a Atalhya, parecía que no estaba en los planes de la invasora que mataran al Rey.

Tauriel salió hacia la dirección de los gritos y asi también Atalhya. Fue casi igual de impactante para ambas ver a Thranduil herido de gravedad, bañado en su propia sangre. Cuando Tauriel levanto la vista observo la batalla entre Khamûl y Legolas.

Comenzo a avanzar hacia alla cuando los quejidos de Arwen la detuvieron, estaba en serios problemas en una batalla uno a uno con uno de los generales de Khamûl. Atalhya se perdió de vista.

Tauriel iba lo mas rápido que podía, pero era difícil aparar a todos los involucrados en la batalla para llegar hasta ella. La vio caer de rodillas y temio lo peor.

-¡ ARWEN!-

.

.

 ** _Capitulo Siete._**

Un grito masculino emergió y la espada de Aragorn choco con la espada del atacante de la estrella de la tarde Rivendell. Era un hombre contra otro, un Rey contra un aspirante, el honor contra la ambición siempre han sido su destino enfrentarse.

Y asi lo supo en Rey, ya muy entrado en años, era difícil mantener el ritmo a un guerrero en plena juventud, y aunque la experiencia era importante, la naturaleza siempre es implacable.

Tauriel se llevo a Arwen casi arrastrando, hacia dentro de la fortaleza de robles, hacia un lugar mas seguro.

Fue entonces cuando los Reyes de Gondor como lo hacían desde jóvenes comenzaron a habar dentro de sus mentes, tocándose el alma.

-"¿Por qué haces esto? Regresa a mi" –

-"Es mi deber y mi honor proteger tu vida. " -

-"¡Regresa a mi! "-

-"Te amo _Undómiel /Doncella mia, Estrella_ _._ " –

En esa batalla Aragorn, el Rey de Gondor cayo.

.

Legolas estaba en batalla cuando sintió la luz de su mejor amigo comenzar a extinguirse.

Un parpadeo le permitio observar que su sospecha era real. Y grito a todo pulmón a sus hombres _-¡ Alehi mundane ilioh!/¡Recojan al Rey!_

La ira y la tristeza hicieron de el un mejor guerrero si era posible. Y Khamûl sintiendo cerca la derrota retrocedió gritando a su vez en lenguaje vulgar. _-¡Alkan Jeuk!/¡Replieguense!_

Legolas hubiese ido tras el si no tuviere frente a el a dos Reyes caidos. Pero al observarlo partir vio la rubia melena de Atalhya huian tras el, incapaz de quedarse, y con el corazón roto.

Altairë sin embargo se quedo para ser apresada rápidamente.

Los mejores médicos atendían a Thranduil, Aragorn, se había ido ya.

Junto a el se encontraban Arwen y su hijo Arathorn. La ropa de ambos estaba ensangrentada y sucia, su dolor era tan palpable como el viento frio que comenzó a rodearles. Legolas se acerco, Tauriel tras el. No llorarían, pero sus almas estaban en lamentos.

-"El Rey solo podrá salvarse en la tierra de los Valar, debe partir en una barca, y alguien debe llevarlo."-

-Mi madre lo hara, después del funeral.- Interrumpio Arathorn.

Arwen lo miro confusa. En su corazón Arathorn sabia que su madre sufriría en la tierra de los hombres, el era un hombre también, y no deseaba que en batalla o en su vejez también lo contemplara morir. En la tierra de los valar no había dolor, ni pena,ni enfermedad.

- _Yuie Nani_ /Ve mama, hazlo por mi.-

Arwen lo observó largamente. –Si tú me lo pides hijo mío.-

El corazón de Legolas estaba roto. Pero guardo silencio.

-Antes del funeral, y antes de que partan, Padre, ¿Es verdad lo que claman los invasores, es esa elfo tu hija?-

Thranduil cerró los ojos y por vez primera le contemplaron derramar una lágrima. Nada más fue necesario para saber que era verdad.

 _-¡Il Telhu Nanhia Ilubidi Nanyelu!/Deberia dejarte morir malvado-_

 _-¡Legolas!-_ Le reprendió Tauriel

-Una vida con los Valar es mas de lo que merece.-

-Por favor, no peleéis mas. Ya se va, Legolas, por favor.-

Legolas guardo silencio sus puños temblaban de ira.

Los invasores estaban cerca, pero no lo suficiente, pasarían tres lunas humanas antes de otro ataque. Los funerales fueron al dia siguiente. Frente al ejercito de Gondor que Eowyn y Athael habían ido a traer. Eomer venia en camino desde Rohan.

El cuerpo del Rey fue subido a una barca, repleto de flores hermosas, en finas ropas, su corona yacía ahora en la frente de Arathorn. Y Legolas comenzó a cantarle:

 _Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen_ _/ ¡Ah! ¡Como el oro caen las hojas en el viento,_ _  
yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!/ e innumerables como las alas de los árboles son los años!_ _  
yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier/ los años han pasado como sorbos rápidos  
mi oromardi lissë-miruvóreva/ de dulce hidromiel en las altas salas  
Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar/ de más allá del Oeste, bajo las bóvedas azules de Varda  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni/ donde las estrellas tiemblan  
ómaryo airetári-lírinen./ en la voz de su canción sagrada y real._

 _Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?/_  
 _¿Quién me llenará ahora de nuevo la copa?_

 _An sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo/ Pues ahora la Iluminadora, Varda, la Reina de las Estrellas,_  
 _ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë/ desde el Monte Siempre Blanco ha elevado sus manos como nubes_  
 _ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë/ y todos los caminos se han ahogado en sombras_  
 _ar sindanóriello caita mornië/ y la oscuridad que ha venido de un país gris se extiende_  
 _i falmalinnar imbë met,/ sobre las olas espumosas entre nosotros_  
 _ar hísië untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë./ y la niebla cubre para siempre las joyas de Calacirya_  
 _Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!/ Ahora se ha perdido, ¡perdido para aquellos del Este, Valimar!_  
 _Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar!/ ¡Adiós! ¡Quizá encuentres a Valimar!_  
 _Nai elyë hiruva! Namárië!/ ¡Quizá tú la encuentres! ¡Adiós!_

 _Y la barca se fue en el rio y se perdio en la niebla blanca._

DISCLAIMER: POEMA Y TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A EL GRAN J.R.R. Tolkien.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Lo Se! Ha Sido Cruel Y Despiadado, Pero Es Parte De La Trama De Este Volumen, Quiero Que Sepan Que Vendran Tiempos Mejores Para Los Personajes, Os Lo Prometo.

Posdata: Por favor no olviden comentar Gritos del Pasado, los reviews siempre animan, abrazos!

GRACIAS ESPECIALES A:

* Carito Uchiha : Holi querida Carito, por supuesto que eres especial, la historia esta en la mitad asi que no os preocupéis! No os decepcionare! Yo también ya siento que te quiero mucho! Besines y Abrazos!

* Warriorheart5. Gracias Maja! Os prometo una batalla epica entre ambas pronto!

* NaVa a-LT-v : Querida y Talentosa Nava, os prometo que pronto actualizare Gritos del pasado, no os preocupéis que aun faltan varios chapters a este volumen, cosas que os prometo os pondrán a aferrarse a la pantalla. Gracias por tan bonito review! Besines!

* larien numenense: Que sepáis querida estrella que me habéis llenado de alegría con un review tan hermoso, prometo pronto actualizar Gritos del pasado. Un abrazo!


	9. Chapter 9

**L** E **G** O **L** A **S**

Y

 **T** A **U** R **I** E **L**

 **.**

 **V** O **L** U **M** E **N**

I **V**

 _By DeNilePrincess._

Capitulo 9. Fe de Erratas: El capitulo Anterior fue el 8.

 ** _/*Flashback de Legolas mientras observaba la barca de su padre partir*/_**

-Bueno, henos aquí, te vas y no regresarás...no vendrás a ver el caos que has creado, no sufrirás las con secuencias de tus errores ególatras y absurdos. Nuevamente me dejas el reino en ruinas...nuevamente me dejas a mi de la misma forma...Padre.-

Thranduil lo miro con el rostro en un rictus de dolor. Era cierto. Todo y el lo sabía. No sabia disculparse ni sabia perder. Después de todo era el rey. El no sabia de debilidades. Así que opto por ser sincero.

\- Yo nunca ame a Altalya. Ella fue para mi consuelo y satisfacción. Fue placer efímero y panacea a un dolor que no conoce fin. Cuando ella se embarazo sabía que me amaba y que ese amor la hacia ser ambiciosa. Sabia que quería lo que jamás sería suyo. El lugar de tu madre. Y porque? Por noches de pasión sin freno? Por tardes repletas del calor de la pasión. Eso no es un amor. Ahora tu que lo has vivido lo sabes, el amor da paso al deseo y no lo contrario.-

Legolas desvío la mirada incómodo.

El Rey continuo -Y Aragorn... El y Arwen conocían su destino y así lo aceptaron. Déjala seguirme. Tu cuidaras fe Arathorn. El y Athael son el futuro. Ustedes forjaran un mañana más brillante en la tierra media. La ultima era de los elfos se levantara y la gloria la llevara nuestro pueblo. Por fin nuestro linaje silvano gobernara...los guerreros portaran las coronas de los reinos mas fuertes y la tierra media conocerá su esplendor 100 años. Se feliz hijo mio. En 100 años ama a tu mujer y honra tu linaje. Se van muy rápido.-

\- Y mi hermana?-  
\- Ella anhela muerte y venganza. Solo el amor cura ese veneno. Si no encuentras su antídoto. …Mátala-

Legolas intento no sorprenderse y sonrió al recordar que Tauriel casi la mata.

\- Ella quiso matar a mi hijo. Casi te mata a ti. No buscare su antídoto.-

Thranduil cerro los ojos con dolor.

Estaba tan cansado ya. Deseaba morir y reunirse con su bien amada. Deseaba que ya todo terminara. Pero no moriría esperaría a Legó las en la tierra de los Valar y cuidaría de Arwen hasta entonces.

Ella se estaba despidiendo de Arathorn, el ya portaba la corona de su padre. Ella lo miraba con orgullo y tristeza.

\- No estará solo hermana. Lo protegeré con mi vida - le dijo Tauriel y la abrazo.

Arwen casi sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Te entregó la estrella de la tarde, para que un día se la entregues a la reina de Gondor. Cuida a mi hijo.-

\- Un hijo mio desde ahora- le dijo Tauriel.

La guardia Silvana se cuadro en honores a Arathorn honrando la palabra de su reina.

Los largos cabellos de Tauriel crecieron más y se enredaron en ondas espesas suaves y apretadas. Su corona brillo casi con Furia y sus ojos derramaron gruesas lágrimas.

El pecho de Lególas retumbo, el sabía que ella estaba en agonía y físicamente le dolía. ¿Como podía ser eso posible?

\- Almas gemelas.- Susurro Thranduil. Hay leyendas entre los valar.

 _Una estrella cayó del cielo_

 _y se fragmento al golpearse con el firmamento_

 _en su caída a la tierra media,_

 _un alma partida en dos que viviría en dos criaturas_

 _que siendo una estaban destinadas a estar separadas_

 _hasta que el dolor de su separación_

 _volviera a ser vivido por su corazón_

 _hasta encontrarse._

Jamás creí que una leyenda así fuera real... Y después de tanto dolor. Tu corazón la ha reconocido. Son almas gemelas.  
 _Una misma estrella._

El cabello de Legó las creció y se espeso hasta llegar a su cintura. A su corona le surgieron altos picos de Roble y oro y el azul de sus ojos se volvió tan brillante que destelleaba.

\- Hijo mío... Hijo mio. Te amo. Eres mi orgullo y más grande tesoro. Se feliz.-

Y con esas palabras, la guardia subió a Thranduil a la barca en la que ya estaba Arwen y partieron.

Tauriel tomo la mano de Legó las y por eternos segundos se miraron a los ojos. De nueva manera. Con el entendimiento que les otorgaba su amor. Con la convicción de que eran una sola estrella y juntos llevarían a la tierra media hasta la grandeza.

 ** _/*Fin del Flashback de Legolas*/_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:_**

 ** _*Carito Uchiha_**

 ** _AH! CARIÑO TU LLANTO ME DUELE! GRACIAS LINDA, SI SE QUE SON CORTOS, LO LAMENTO EN VERDAD. YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO, MUCHOS BESOS!_**

 ** _*NaVa a-LT-v_**

 ** _OH QUERIDA NO OS PREOCUPEIS, AHORA MISMO ESTOY TAN LIADA QUE NOSE COMO ACTUALIZO SIN ELOQUECER, PERO ESTA ES UNA PASION PARA MI ASI, QUE ME HAGO TIEMPO Y LO DISFRUTO. CLARO QUE RECIBO MENSAJES POR PM, ESPERO LOS VUESTROS!_**

 ** _*LTdani_**

 ** _HOLI OH SI LAMENTO MUCHO LO CORTOS QUE SON. SI ARAGORN MURIO. THRANDUIL SIGUE VIVO. OH LAMENTO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN SEA CORTO, PERO ME ESFORZARE Y BRINDARE MAS ACCION! OS LO PROMETO! GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y UN ABRAZO!_**

 ** _*larien numenense_**

 ** _QUERIDA MIA, SI A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA ESE LAMENTO! ESPEREMOS QUE ESA GRACIA LE SEA CONCEDIDA A ARWEN, OS PROMETO FELICIDAD PARA LOS PERSONAJES!_**

 ** _TIENES RAZON, ESPERO QUE EN ESTE CAP SU DESPEDIDA TE HAYA COMPLACIDO UN POCO MAS, BESINES!_**


End file.
